The Fan and Cherry Blossom
by Natade13
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura crossed paths one winter day. Does Sakura forgive Sasuke for leaving Konoha and his friends? Or does only one come out alive? Check my DeviantArt, Natade13 for art. I will upload some soon! I do not own Naruto, though that would be cool! Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto SasuSaku, NaruHina Sorry, most chapters are pretty short. I update whenever I can!
1. Encounter, Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**But I do own the writing!**

**Art will be posted on my deviantART: gallery/47956299**

**Note: I was up at 11:45 PM, writing this, sorry if theres any mistakes...**

**New chapters come out whenever I have the time.**

Distressed jade green eyes gazed up into emotionless coal black.

The girls chalk white skin was bruised, and cut, and her soft pink hair pulled back into a dirty, tangled ponytail.

The boy stared at her, his face cold. "Sasuke-kun..." The name escaped Sakura's lips, almost unintelligable.

Sasuke held his katana, blade pressed against Sakura's cheek. A tear escaped her jade eye, rolling down and mingling with the blood.

_Sakura smiled at Sasuke, the quiet, parentless boy. She was so very excited that they were in the same team, Team 7. Only problem was, that baka, Naruto was in it too. She pushed down her annoyance, and watched the raven-haired Uchiha. He didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic about his team-mate choice as she was. _

Sakura thought about how the three of them had been, until the Chūnin Exams. She wished they had never attempted it. All it had done for them was leave fear, distrust and pain. Both emotional pain, and physical.

Sasuke's hand wavered. He, too, was remembering those days, when Sakura would try flirt with him. Naruto would say something idiodic, and Sakura would punch the fool. He remembered that he would ignore them, turn his back on them and walk ahead.

For a moment, his carefully guarded, obsidian black eyes betrayed a single emotion.

Regret._  
_

His sword lowered, then dropped, into the frosty grass.

Sakura's eyes widened, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Then she looked up, shocked, at Sasuke.

He was crying.

The silent, wary boy hadn't let a single tear escape those cold, hard eyes for seven years. Now, they ran freely, down his cheeks, dripping onto the ice and snow.

Itatchi, Sakura. Both would have sacrificed themselves to save him, and this is how he repays them. Pain and death. He killed his own brother, and would have killed the pink haired Kunoichi too. He let the tears run, remembering his brother last words. _I will love you forever. _And Sakura, saying something similar. _I love you so much, it hurts! _Saying she'd even help him get revenge, if he stayed with her, and even saying she'd go with him, if she had to.

She had been prepared to give up everything to go with him. As Itatchi had, all those years ago.

He spoke, softly, words that nobody would expect him to say.

"Sakura... I'm sorry."

She froze, shocked. She looked at his damp, regretfull face.

Silent, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him stiffen. Then, slowly, he returned the hug.


	2. Journey, Chapter Two

Sakura followed Sasuke, her cherry pink hair streaming out behind her. They were in dense woodland, jumping from branch to branch. Not paying attention to where she was going, Sakura tripped on a small knot.

Sasuke turned, hearing her small cry of suprise. He dove down onto the branch below, where she would land heavily, and caught her, just before she would've hit the branch.

Sakura blushed slightly, her cheeks turning the same shade as her hair. "Thanks Sasuke..."

She was a little angry at herself. _Shannaro__! How did I trip on that tiny little knot?! _She snorted inwardly. She frowned. and hopped back up to the higher tree limb.

Hmph. So much for showing the Uchiha she could take of herself now. Only about half an hour into their time together, and she'd already fallen!

Sasuke sensed her indignation, and continued on.

Meanwhile, in Konohagakure, a blonde haired boy slammed his fist down angrily on a desk. _Damn it! _Now Sasuke _and _Sakura were gone! As if it wasn't bad enough to lose that damn Uchiha. _If you did anything to Sakura-chan, Sasuke, then you'll regret it... _

A silver haired Jonin entered the room. Naruto looked up. Kakashi stood in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said, softly, yet bitterly. "No word about Sakura-chan?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Not yet." Naruto scowled. "We have Jonin and Chūnin searching, though."

Naruto got up. Kakashi blinked. "What are you doing, Naruto?" He asked suspiciously. "Going for a walk." He walked past his former Sensei and down the hall. Turning the corner to go down the stairs, he found himself standing face-to-face with Hinata Hyūga.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata's face turned a deep shade of pink. "H-hello, N-naruto-kun." She moved to the side. Naruto, being Naruto, just walked past, giving her a nod of thanks.

_N-naruto-kun... _Hinata thought. "W-where are you going?"

The new Hokage turned. "Dunno. Just for a walk, I guess." Then it seemed to dawn on him. "Hey, do you wanna come?"


	3. Arrival, Chapter Three

Arriving at Team Taka's hideout, in a large smooth cave, Sakura noticed several small birds hopping around. _What are birds doing in here?_ She wondered, watching them.

"Hey! Your _finally_ back! What took you so lon-" Suigetsu broke off, noticing the pink haired medic-nin. "Who's she?"

Sasuke sighed. "Her na-" Sakura interrupted him. "My name is Sakura Haruno, former pupil of Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and new medic-nin of Team Taka. Who are _you_?" She asked.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki. First member of Team Taka, other than Sasuke." He remarked. Sakura noticed his pointy teeth as he smirked.

Sakura crossed her arms. _Thats why he looks familier! _"Hey, thats why I thought I've seen you before." She said. "During the war, we fought your brother, Mangetsu, when he was reincarnated by Kabuto!"

Suigetsu blinked. He hadn't known his brother had been reincarnated. Then he turned to Sasuke. "You replace one pink-haired fangirl, with another?"

Sakura bristled. Her hands, in their black gloves, clenched. "Shannaro!" Suigetsu landed several feet away, forming a crater in the side of the cave.

_Heh, she's pretty strong._ Suigetsu pulled the Executioners Blade off his back.

Sasuke stared at Suigetsu, his Sharingan activated. Noticing his blood-red eyes, Suigetsu put the large sword away again.

Sakura slowly opened her hands. She was still annoyed, though.

Sasuke could tell that it was going to be a long day.

...**...**...

Naruto and Hinata were walking around Konoha. Hinata was blushing slightly, and Naruto was looking sulky.

The dark haired Hyūga looked up at the young Hokage. Her milky-lavander gazed was anxious. "N-naruto-kun..." She murmured, the first words she had spoken since they had started walking.

Naruto turned his head. "Yeah?"

Hinata's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "W-whats wrong?"

The blonde Jinchuriki blinked. "Well... Since Sakura's gone now, I've lost both my team-mates, and my first friends..." His sky blue eyes filled with grief.

She reached out tentatively and grasped his hand. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "D-do you want to go to Ichiraku?

Naruto's eyes brightened a bit, and he nodded. "I, I can p-pay." Naruto was suprised. Not that many people offered to buy him ramen, really only Iruka-sensei. "You don't have to, I'd probably empty your wallet." He grinned.

Hinata pointed out she was the heiress of one of the largest and most powerful clans in Konoha.

Together they walked towards the Ramen Shop, while the sun slowly sank beneath the treetops.

..._..._...

**Authors note: I know I said it was SasuSaku, but now theres NaruHina too :3**


	4. Longing, Chapter Four

**Several weeks after Sakura left with Sas'ke.  
On with the Story!**

Sakura gazed out into the woods, in the direction of Konohagakure. She had missed the Hidden Leaf, and it wasn't unnoticed by the other members of Team Taka.

Sasuke watched her, his onyx eyes even darker.

Sakura turned, her green eyes suprised. She still wasn't used to the Uchiha caring about her, at all.

Sasuke had resolved that he would take great care of the pink-haired medic-nin. After how he had treated her, and left her unconcious on that bench, it was the least he could do.

She vaguely wondered how Naruto and the others were holding up. _Naruto... I hope Hinata's watching over you._

They had gotten back from a self-assigned mission recently, and Suigetsu remarked loudly, "We should treat ourselves to something! We _never _go out to eat!"

Sakura thought for a second, and nodded thoughtfully. "I don't remember us ever going out for food..."

Sasuke sighed, listening to Suigetsu rant about having not had sushi in _years._ "Hn." He made a small noise, and the two turned.

Juugo, who had been paying a bit of attention, turned his head and watched the Uchiha, listening intently.

"I _will _let us have food from a resturaunt, on _one _condition." Sakura's eyes shone. "That Suigetsu get it himself."

"Ehhh?!" Said Swordsman-wannabe crossed his arms, his violet eyes bearing into Sasuke's obsidian black. "Why me?!"

"Because you're the one who started this conversation."

Suigetsu blinked. "Oh yeah... Well, I'll do it! But just because I haven't had sushi in so long." He gave the Uchiha a long glare, clearly saying, "If you weren't the team leader, and the one who freed me, I would _so _attack you right now."

Sasuke gave a small smirk, having achieved his goal, to anger his first pick for Team Taka, back when it was Team Hebi.


End file.
